Data processing generally refers to automated computer processes that convert data into information. Incoming data is often in a raw form, consisting of numbers or characters that may not be of much use to a user. Therefore, in many situations, data processing consists of manipulating the raw data into information that is well-presented and informative to a user. This information may allow for easier analysis and presentation of the resulting information to the user.